deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nico Di Angelo Vs Ichigo Kurosaki
Nico Di Angelo Vs Ichigo Kurosaki Nico Di Angelo Vs Ichigo Kurosaki Nico Di Angelo Vs Ichigo Kurosaki is a What-If ? episode of Death Battle created by Kakarot Extreme. Description Demigod Vs Shinigami, which of these two warriors will give it all they've got and be victorious in this ruthless episode of DEATH BATTLE!!! (Percy Jackson And The Olympians Vs Bleach) Interlude Wiz: Death, the final stage of life, but to others the beginning of a new one. Boomstick: Yeah, I bet Grandpa Boomstick is enjoying himself up there. But for some people who were not good in their life, it's absolute sh**t. Wiz: Yeah, And these worlds sometimes have warriors, who have immense power. Like Nico Di Angelo, son of the Hades, the Greek god of Death, and the underworld. Boomstick:And Ichigo Kurosaki, A Substitute shinigami, who's part hollow, part Quincy and full badass.He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz:And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win in a Death Battle. Nico Di Angelo Wiz: After World War Two, the three most powerful Greek gods Zeus,Poseidon and Hades took an oath to never father any more children,as they were too dangerous and were the cause of The War in the first place. Boomstick: But old' Hades Mcdeathpants, the god of the underworld had a teeny tiny problem,he already had a demigod before he made the oath, two to be exact.Italian little brother and older sister, Nico and Bianca Di Angelo. Wiz: They lived a happy life with their human mother Maria Di Angelo in Venice,Italy. That was until the end of the war when they moved to a luxury hotel in Washington DC, but unfortunately, Zeus, lightning god king of all the other Greek gods found out about them. Boomstick: And Bolty '''(Zeus) '''was pissed, so pissed that he hurled some lightning at the hotel that the children and Maria were staying in, which should have fried them like eggs on a porch on a sunny day. Wiz:If Hades didn't send an impenetrable wall of dark energy to protect the Di Angelo siblings which he did , but he was to slow to protect their mother from Zeus's wrath. Boomstick:Sheesh, talk about a devastating backstory, but it doesn't end there. Hades dunked them in the underworld River Lethe, which wiped away their memories and sent them to the Lotus Casino, a luxury hotel where time goes real slow, like really slow. Wiz:Nico and his sister stayed there for over seventy years. But to them it felt like about a month.Once they came out, they were sent to a military school where Percy Jackson and his friends found them, and sent them to Camp Half Blood, a place for demigods like themselves. Boomstick: From then on Nico's life gets sadder and sadder Wiz:Like his sister dying in a quest, blaming Percy, and running away from Camp Half Blood. It's later revealed however that he had a crush for Percy, and that was the true reason he ran away. Boomstick:Nico's gay! Not that there's anything wrong with that, Anyway he might have been afraid to tell his friends because he grew up in the 30's and 40's, where it was unacceptable. Wiz: True, but though Nico has a troubled lifestyle, he has immense strength and power, such as having demigod super speed and strength, and being the son of a Big Three god, he is stronger and faster than the average demigod, his other powers include, summoning and control the undead. Freeing souls from the underworld, Teleportation using shadows (shadow travel), and knowing if someone died just by feeling their presence in the underworld . Boomstick: The boy can even control the earth, making deadly sharp spikes made of rock and causing minor, but severe earthquakes. Wiz:And those are only his basic powers. Who knows what more he's got. Boomstick: With a contestant as powerful as he is, this is going to be exciting. Not only are his powers awesome, so are his feats. Wiz: Like the time he... FEATS .Survived and played a big role in two Great Wars, and a civil war. . Survived Tartarus, by himself with a few mental issues but stayed completely sane. Even Percy Jackson, arguably the most powerful demigod admitted that he would never have survived down there without his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. . Jason Grace, a powerful son of Jupiter, has admitted to being afraid of him. . Effortlessly opens a huge scar in the ground Wiz:Needless to say, Nico is a powerful warrior and will be a tough opponent to anyone who comes in his way "Your death," Nico said "Would be great for me" ' ' ' ' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Anime/Manga vs. Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Human vs Ghost themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Demi-God battles